


99 Seconds

by ViolaWay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/ViolaWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment Jim says something he should regret - he just couldn't let Spock die in the volcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a re-write of the volcano scene at the beginning of 'into darkness  
> hope you like it :)

“It was a mistake. A mistake, and I’m sorry, Spock. Maybe if you stop putting yourself into near-death situations, I’ll stop doing stupid things to get you out of them.”

“Captain, I am not sure how telling me about your…feelings for me was meant to assist me in retrieving me from the volcano.”

Jim rolled his eyes. Six times. In quick succession. And then raised his eyebrows for good measure. Spock just stared at him. It was sort of disconcerting, because this was the first conversation they’d had about Jim’s outburst since Spock was transported out of the volcano and taken immediately to medical bay.

“Spock, you were _giving up._ You were ready to die on all of us, and that’s not okay. I just…I needed to give you a reason to stay, even if it was only to punch me in the face.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Never mind. It wasn’t a _lie_ , Spock. I couldn’t let you die on us, on _me._ So I told you I love you. ‘S not a big deal. ‘S not like I expect you to feel the same way.” Jim chuckled. It felt hollow.

“I am sorry if I have not made myself clear,” Spock said after a pause. “I do…have feelings for you, Captain—”

“—seriously, Spock, ‘ _Captain_ ’, now?—”

“—but I can not allow them to affect our positions a Captain and First Officer. It would be…unwise.”

***

_“If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?”_

_“He’d let you die.”_

Jim didn’t like to believe the words, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that they were true. Bones was rarely wrong, especially about things like this. He was a cynic, but a useful one.

Jim couldn’t help it, though. When Uhura managed to retrieve the signal, the first words out his mouth were, shockingly even to him, “Spock, for fuck’s sake, I love you, don’t do this to me. Don’t give up. We’re gonna get you out of there, you son of a bitch.”

He was dangerously close to slipping out of command mode, but he felt better once he’d said it, even though it was likely to result in Uhura murdering him and depositing his body on an ice planet—she new how much he hated those. He felt like a weight had been lifted, and even the absolute silence on Spock’s side wasn’t enough to make him regret what he’d done. With any luck, Spock’s scientific curiosity would be enough to make him want to keep himself alive.

Bones gaped at him, even though he’d already known (getting Jim drunk was a brilliant idea for anyone who wanted to get him to spill about his love—or sex—life) as if he couldn’t believe Jim had had the guts to actually say it (which was slightly insulting, but Jim was famous for his surprises). Sulu and Chekov were still focused, but they did keep glancing at him. Jim couldn’t even bring himself to look at his Communications Officer. And, Scotty…well, he looked like he was about to throw a party and jump up and down in joy, such was his glee. Jim was decidedly not blushing.

Spock did not reply.

***

“Wait, you have _feelings_ for me?” Jim squeaked, finally letting Spock’s words sink in, four days after The Volcano Incident. “Like, actual _feelings_? Those things you’re too super logical to have? _Really?_ ”

“Shut up, Jim.”

“Oh, my God, who are you and what have you done with my First Officer?”

Jim didn’t have a chance to say anything else before Spock was kissing him—and, wow; it wasn’t like he’d been watching Spock and Uhura’s kisses or anything, but Spock had always seemed like a sort of passive participant, and…wow. No.

“Is that sufficient evidence?” Spock murmured, voice unusually low. Jim nodded weakly.

“’S not like I’m some sort of Vulcan mind-reader, how was I supposed to know?” he complained petulantly. “And anyway, you’ve always seemed to sort of hate me. Or be mildly irritated by me.”

“You, Jim Kirk, are the most oblivious, stupid, reckless man I have ever met,” Spock said, and then they kissed again.

Jim reckoned that was as close to ‘I love you’ as he was ever going to get.


End file.
